


Ink Ties

by Alw1993



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, Background Relationships, How Do I Tag, M/M, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Slow Burn, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2020-11-28 17:11:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20970110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alw1993/pseuds/Alw1993
Summary: Stiles has tattoos. No, I don't think you understand. His whole arm is covered with them. The real kicker? The pack doesn't realize.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sekrit Tattoo Stiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/681754) by [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya), [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong). 

> Ok guys, I don't write. Like ever. The most I do is beta read for a really good friend of mine but while I was listening to Opalsongs Podfic conversation "Sekrit Tattoo" and I couldn't help myself. I had pretty much composed this whole prologue in my mind before I even got home from work. 
> 
> I'm not sure if I will be any good at posting and when I say slow burn I mean slow burn because I am not really sure if I can write a relationship. Also, all the relationships are in the background other than Derek/Stiles.

Some of Stile's first memories involve his dad's tattoos. His mom idly tracing them as they watched a family movie, falling asleep in his dad's arms with the ink under his cheek, sitting on his dad's lap learning the stories behind each piece of art, going to the tattoo parlor and helping his dad determine where to place his next tat, his mom's smile as Stiles excitedly told her all about their adventure. 

Stiles can't imagine a world without ink, his first tattoo was at the age of fifteen. He had been suffering from panic attacks ever since his mother died and his dad knew something needed to be done to help Stiles focus. Something to help them both let go of some of their pain, especially since Claudia's birthday was coming up this weekend. So in typical Stilinski fashion, his father sat Stiles down and stated that they were going to get tattoos to honor Claudia. 

Stiles was ecstatic, tattoos were such an integral part of his childhood and his mother had loved his dad's ink. He couldn't think of a better way to remember his mom. His thoughts raced in multiple directions as his dad continued talking about how he would have to go with him and give parental approval. Stiles cut him off tripping over his words as he asked if they could get matching tattoos. After his dad just smiled and ruffled his hair in affirmative, Stiles hesitantly asked if they could use his mom's signature from their marriage certificate for their tats so that it would be in her handwriting. His dad's voice was gruff as he stated that that would be perfect. They booked the appointment for Claudia's birthday and they had gotten her name immortalized on their bodies forever. Stiles had chosen to get his on his left shoulder right under his collarbone while his dad's tattoo was slightly lower, right above his heart. They had gotten her name in a deep forest green since it had been his mom's favorite color. That night, he and his dad had gotten out their old album and for the first time since his mom had died, they sat and talked about her for hours. 

His dad was right. His panic attacks had dwindled to the point where Stiles rarely had them. Granted, he didn't win any popularity points by getting a tattoo. Which come on! So not fair. Show him any other fifteen year old with a tattoo, what did it matter that it was his mom's name? It was still a tattoo! Everyone else on the lacrosse team was just insecure and that was the story he was sticking to.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so bear with me. I've never actually seen Teen Wolf so I apologize if I get the characters wrong. Also sorry this took me so long to post. PG&E shut downs suck. Also, I promise the pack will show up in the next couple chapters I just needed to lay some groundwork.

# Chapter 1

Stiles is 16 and his dad is the best. He is letting him get another tattoo for his birthday and he was given the keys to his mom's old jeep. Tats are all fine and dandy in his dad's opinion as long as he makes sure that it won't hurt his chances of getting a good job in the future. So just like his dad, everything will be remaining below the collar and above his wrists. He isn't going to be getting any girls from this but he's getting his dad's name in his sheriff's badge on his left inner forearm an inch or so above his watch line. Who knew his plaid overshirts would be so useful? Comfort and cover all rolled into an attractive package. 

Getting inked was still a bit painful but it wasn't too bad. He bet that it would hurt for a couple of days like his mom's name did and then the itching would come. He would have to keep it wrapped to not scratch up his arm when his mind inevitably began wondering. Adderal or not it was impossible for him not to get lost in his mind... maybe he should just keep it wrapped while at school? He got on his computer as soon as he got home and began researching how to wrap his arm. He can just imagine Jackson's reaction if he were to see his tat. No, wait! His eyes zeroed in on a sports ad on the side of his screen. Who needed a bandage? There was a guy sporting NIKE wear and he had some type of sleeve on his arm. Stiles clicked on it and navigated through NIKE's website and spent the next hour learning all about compression sleeves. They were cool and Finstook was always a hard ass so it's not like anyone would comment on him having a sleeve. It would get way fewer comments then him bandaging his arm anyway. A few of the other players already used them. Mind made up he made his way over to Scott's to play Call of Duty for the whole night before they had to go back to school in a couple of weeks. 

"You are so cheesy." Was Scott's first remark when Stiles showed him the [badge](https://saix-puppy-7-blog.tumblr.com/post/188615281512/sketch-of-what-stiles-tattoo-of-his-dads-badge). Stiles just stuck his tongue out at Scott before he redid the bandage that the tattoo artist had put on. Scott spoke up again as they picked the controllers back up and started another mission. "Is this going to become a thing? Am I going to end up somewhere on your body next? Are you even wanting to get more tats? Doesn't it hurt?"

"Dude! Let me answer! I mean, of course, it hurts a bit getting stabbed repeatedly by a needle." Scott shivered, he had had way too many hospital visits and he hated needles. Asthma fucking sucked. 

"SNIPER!" Stiles yelled, drawing Scott's attention back to the game as he continued going through Scott's previous questions. 

"Yeah I want more tats, I don't know, maybe? I like the idea of having a reminder of the people I care about." Scott just nodded as they were drawn into the game. 

***

The next day he and his dad sat down and had a discussion. Stiles wanted more tats and he really didn't want to wait till he was 18. His dad sighed but his next statement caused Stiles to perk up. "As long as you pay for them, I'll let you get them." Stiles whooped and gave his dad a quick hug before sprinting upstairs. Now, what could he do to pay for new tats? There was no way he had the patience to mow lawns and walk dogs. Plus he didn't want to get a part-time job flipping burgers. His sarcasm would get him the boot way to fast. Right, what was he good at? Well, research. Who else could write a long ass paper on the history of male circumcision? Wait. That's it! He could totally write papers and sell them online! He had found a few sites that sold papers and most went for $50-$100 depending on length and number of sources. Stiles grinned. He had a bunch of never before graded papers randomly saved on his computer from restless nights or as a result of him getting tunnel vision. He even knew some jocks at school who were willing to pay in order to keep their grades up and not get kicked off their respective sports teams. 

Mind made up he read through the requests online and was able to fulfill three requests right of the bat. Easiest $250 he has ever made. Hrm... what should he get next? He had his dad and mom covered. He didn't want just anything stamped on his body. It had to be meaningful... welp, he seemed to be developing a theme of getting names so his next tatt would just have to be Scott's name. Getting it in a place no one would notice was a must. Right, three weeks until school started. If he went and got the next one a week before school started he would be able to cover whatever he got with just his sleeve and not bandages. Plan made, Stiles got online and booked an appointment for his next tat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be nice! I'm not the best artist and I only had so many colored pencils so the colors aren't quite what I want but what can you do?


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that instead of giving a solid timeline of the events that happen in the episode I'm going to try and just give snippets of Stiles thoughts as things go on. 
> 
> Thanks for all the kudos and comments, they made me get back on my computer and actually write something out. I know it's short and I apologize!

#  Chapter 2

Stiles is vibrating with nervous tension as he waits for Scott to get to school. What had he been thinking? Having them go out into the woods last night was foolish. He could only hope that Scoot was ok and that whatever bit him didn't have rabies. Stiles crossed his arms and gripped his arms tightly, his thumb skimming back and forth over where he had Scott's name done. It wasn't healed completely yet, but it was getting there. Finally, he spotted Scott biking up to the school and he rushed toward him. He barely breathed as he fired off multiple questions at Scott. 

Wolves. That was Scott's answer? There haven't been wolves in California in years! At least the bite didn't look as bad as he had imagined. Stiles sighed inwardly as he felt the tension easing in his shoulders. His first day back and he could stop worrying about his friend being irrevocably hurt because of him. Spring semester here they come. 

Something was wrong. Seriously wrong. There is no way that Scott should have been able to catch that ball. A few days ago moving like that would have sent Scott into a panic attack! What the hell was going on? Also, it looked like the bite was no longer hurting Scott at all. Was it already healing? Oh look, even better the moron lost his inhaler. How has Scott managed to stay alive for so long? Stiles's thoughts continued to race as he and Scott made their way to the preserve to look for Scott's inhaler and to see if they could find the half of the body that he had stumbled on the night before. The last thing he expected was to find someone out there who had already found the inhaler. Derek Hale was intimidating, but Stiles couldn't help but think that his timing was suspicious. Why was he out in the woods after being gone for so long? How the hell did he find them in all this crap? Private property his ass. Hopefully, his father didn't find out about them trespassing. Again. 

Once Stiles got home he pulled up everything he could on the Hale family, which admittedly wasn't much and most of what he found was about the fire. Why was Derek in Beacon Hills? What was going on with Scott? His computer offered up no answers and he glared at it. Huffing he turned away and decided to call it a night. He would have to observe everything tomorrow to see if he could figure out what was going on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I can't figure out how to get pics to show up in the story but here is a link for what his tat looks like.  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saix-puppy-7-blog


End file.
